doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
UNIT
frame|Das Logo der Anfangsjahre UNIT, die UN'ited '''I'ntelligence 'T'askforce (früher United Nations Intelligence Taskforce), ist eine militärische Organisation, die unter der Schirmherrschaft der Vereinten Nationen fungiert. Sie kämpft im Geheimen gegen die Bedrohung der Erde durch Außerirdische. UNIT übernimmt die Tätigkeit und Verantwortung der Intrusion Counter-Measures Group bzw. weitet deren Arbeit aus. Die Gründungsjahre Als im Jahr 1967 die Erde von der Großen Intelligenz und ihren Yeti-Robotern bedroht wird und mit Hilfe des Zweiten Doctors besiegt werden kann (The Web of Fear), entschließt man sich, eine Organisation zu gründen, die die Erde vor extraterrestrischen Bedrohungen schützt - '''UNIT. 1968 gibt es bei der UNIT eine Sondereinheit für Paranormale Phänomene, die Paranormal Division, die von Hamlet Macbeth geleitet, aber kurz darauf wieder aufgelöst wird (The Left-Handed Hummingbird). Zu einem ersten großen UNIT-Einsatz kommt es 4 Jahre nach dem Sieg über die Große Intelligenz, als die Cybermen versuchen, die Erde zu erobern (The Invasion). Das UNIT-Oberkommando sitzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Genf. Der leitende Kommandant ist während dieser Zeit Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Er erkennt schnell im Doctor seinen besten Verbündeten und macht ihn einige Monate später, als der Dritte Doctor auf die Erde ins Exil geschickt wird, zu einem ständigen UNIT-Mitarbeiter (Spearhead from Space). Trotzdem greifen der Brigadier und seine Untergebenen im Zweifelsfall lieber zur Waffe und stellen später Fragen. Auf Grund dessen ist der Doctor (egal in welcher Inkarnation) auf UNIT nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen. UNIT im 21. Jahrhundert 2004 plant die britische Regierung, UNIT aufzulösen und durch den Internal Counter-Intelligence Service zu ersetzen. Ein Zwischenfall mit Silurianern verhindert dies (The Coup). Im Frühjahr 2006 werden einige Experten von UNIT in die Downing Street beordert, nachdem ein UFO in der Themse abgestürzt ist. Diese namenlos bleibenden UNIT-Mitarbeiter werden alle von im Zentrum der Macht bereits anwesenden Slitheen ermordet (Aliens in London). In der Weihnachtszeit des selben Jahres kommt es zu einer engen Zusammenarbeit zwischen UNIT und der amtierenden Premierministerin Harriet Jones, als die Sycorax die Erde bedrohen. Das UNIT-Hauptquartier befindet sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt unterhalb des Tower of London (Die Weihnachtsinvasion). 2009 untersucht UNIT die ATMOS-Geräte. Die inzwischen für UNIT arbeitende Martha Jones ruft daraufhin den Zehnten Doctor hinzu, welcher schließlich ein Terraformen durch die Sontaraner verhindern kann (''The Sontaran Stratagem''). Darüber hinaus nimmt im September 2009 UNIT-Colonel Augustus Oduya, nach der ersten Beeinflussung durch die 456 (alle Kinder der Erde sprechen gleichzeitig) Kontakt zu John Frobisher auf und leitet nach dem Eintreffen der 456 auf der Erde die erste Kontaktaufnahme ein (Children of Earth: Day One). 2014 untersucht UNIT unter der Leitung der Wissenschaftlerin Kate Stewart das Phänomen der Schwarzen Würfel, welche Teil einer langsamen Invasion sind (''The Power Of Three''). 2015 kommt es erneut zu einer Zusammenarbeit zwischen UNIT und den Elften Doctor, als ein Brief von Queen Elizabeth I. und ein Time Lord-Gemälde auftauchen. Letztendlich bekämpfen UNIT und drei Inkarnationen des Doctors dann eine Invasion der Zygonen und beenden diese mit einem Friedensvertrag (''The Day of the Doctor''). Bei einer vom Master geplanten Cybermen-Invasion im Jahr 2016, plant UNIT zusammen mit dem Zwölften Doctor eine Falle für den Master. Allerdings offenbart sich, dass die Falle nicht nur für den Master, sondern auch für den Doctor gedacht gewesen ist. Dieser erfährt später von einem geheimen UNIT-Protokoll, welches ihn zum Präsidenten der Erde macht und ihm umfangreiche Befugnisse über die Streitmachten der Erde gibt (''Dark Water'', Death in Heaven). 2017 brechen die Zygonen oben genannten Vertrag und unterwandern sowohl UNIT, wie auch wichtige Institutionen. Hierbei wird der Zwölfte Doctor, dessen Vorgänger die Initiatoren des Vertrages waren, als Friedensstifter und Problemlöser miteinbezogen und kann schließlich nach langem hin und her beide Seiten zur Aufgabe bewegen (The Zygon Invasion, The Zygon Inversion). Ende 2018 werden die Aktivitäten von UNIT aufgrund von finanziellen Problemen gestoppt. Dies bringt den Dreizehnten Doctor am Neujahrstag 2019 in Schwierigkeiten, da sie so alleine einen Dalek-Aufklärer finden und bekämpfen muss. Über den weiteren Verbleib der UNIT Mitarbeiter sowie deren Technik und Archiv erfährt man nichts. (Resolution) 2027 ist UNIT wieder aktiv und betreibt die Basis WOTAN 1, um Informationen zu sammeln (A Death in the Family). Einigen Quellen zufolge, wird die UNIT im Verlauf der 1. Hälfte des 21. Jahrhunderts durch das militantere UNISYC ersetzt (Alien Bodies). Diese Organisation hat ihre Wurzeln in den 1990er Jahren (Interference - Book One). Nach anderen Quellen ist in der 2. Hälfte des 21. Jahrhunderts die globale militärische Organisation PRISM eine UNIT-Nachfolgeorganisation (The Indestructible Man). UNIT im 22. Jahrhundert Im Jahr 2119 ist UNIT wieder aktiv bzw. ist die Taskforce der Besatzung der The Drum ein Begriff, da man den Zwölften Doctor für einen UNIT-Mitarbeiter hält (Under the Lake). Nachfolgeorganisationen Im 26. Jahrhundert existiert eine geheime Organisation mit dem Namen Unitatus, die aus UNIT hervor ging (Cold Fusion). Auch im 30. Jahrhundert ist Unitatus noch aktiv (So Vile a Sin). Eine weitere Nachfolgeorganisation ist die United Galactic Intelligence Taskforce. Von wann bis wann sie aktiv ist, bleibt offen (Council of War). Mitarbeiter der UNIT *Liste der erfassten UNIT-Mitarbeiter UNIT-Leiter in chronologischer Reihenfolge: *Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart *Colonel Charles Crichton *Brigadier Winifred Bambera *Colonel Alan Mace *Colonel Augustus Oduya *Kate (Lethbridge-)Stewart Kategorie:Firmen, Vereine und Organisationen Kategorie:Militär Einheiten